


Pictures of You

by EvensDramaticShenanigans



Series: Set My Soul on Fire [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Based off of those new modeling pictures of Tarbald and Henrik, Confident!Isak, Flustered!Even, M/M, Model!Isak, Photoshoot AU, Thank you Henrik for standing behind a camera and making all my photographer!Even dreams come true, This AU gets a little hot ;), Yes I called him Tarbald, not in the way you're thinking though, photographer!even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/EvensDramaticShenanigans
Summary: “What the fuck is that?”Even turned to see the redheaded man holding up a hanger with one of the outfits Isak was supposed to wear on it. Isak had a hand on his hip and was staring at the offending article of clothing. “I’m supposed to put that on, Eskild? That sweater looks like it came out of my grandma’s closet!”Eskild laughed and shook his head at Isak, “Baby gay, this isfashion. It’ll look great on you, come on. Put it on.” He instructed, thrusting the hanger at Isak, who took it dejectedly.Or, the au where Even is a photographer and Isak is his infuriatingly gorgeous model





	Pictures of You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of [this](http://isaksredscarf.tumblr.com/post/165943172148/allywantstofly-model-au-start-writing) post, as well as [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/BZt1-b6nzkj/?taken-by=the_fridamarklund) and [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/BZt2k2-nnnz/?taken-by=the_fridamarklund) and [this](http://prettymysticfalls.tumblr.com/post/165943957256/henrik-holm-tarjei-sandvik-moe-with-photographer)!
> 
> Thank you to my Skamfiction pals for encouraging me to write this! I had a ton of fun with it!
> 
> Also, thank you to Tarjei and Henrik and the photographer behind all of the pictures that we were bombarded with today.
> 
> The title is from the song ["Pictures of You"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8UR2TFUp8w) by The Cure, thank you Isa for suggesting this!!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Even clicked the final leg of his tripod into place, taking a step away from it before turning on his toes to take a glance around the entire studio, checking to make sure everything was in the proper place for the shoot. The white backdrop had been pulled flush against the wall and was stretching out a few feet on the floor, and it was flanked by two softboxes, standing tall on either side. There were a few other light stands set up around the studio, all plugged in to various electricity sources, all of them turned on so Even could find the perfect lighting to bathe his model in. 

With the tripod now set up, Even walked over to where he had carefully placed his camera bag down on the corner of the currently empty makeup table. He unzipped the main pocket and gently pulled his camera from it, marching back over to the tripod so he could meticulously screw the camera onto the top. 

The model, who Even was _very_ eager to meet, was set to arrive any minute now, and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect before he arrived. After all, he didn’t want to seem like an unprofessional, still scrambling to set things up while the model sat and waited. Isak Valtersen did not need to be kept waiting. 

Even pulled out a small cloth and was crouched down in front of his camera, circling the cloth around the lens when the door to the warehouse flew open and an entourage of people squeezed through the door.

There was a short haired blonde with bright red lipstick, carrying a hefty black bag on her shoulder, who immediately made a beeline for the makeup counter- Even assumed she was the makeup artist. A taller man wearing a tight pair of blue jeans and a fashionable sweater promenaded after the blonde, his mouth moving a mile a minute as he jabbered on about something. 

The next person that walked through the door- or really sauntered, because there was nothing casual about the way his hips swung back and forth with each step- made Even nearly lose his footing and fall back onto his butt. And, really, how embarrassing would that have been? Luckily, he managed to catch himself in time, but he did end up dropping the cloth. 

This boy- _Isak, good god, Isak_ \- was the prettiest thing Even had ever had the honorable pleasure of laying his eyes on. He was tall, not as tall as Even, but tall nonetheless, and Even shamelessly let his eyes roam up up up Isak’s lithe body, taking in every plane, every sharp angle he could through the boy’s coat. His shaved head was thrown back and eyes squeezed shut, a hearty laugh bubbling out of his parted pink lips. 

Even’s jaw was most definitely hanging open, and there was probably even a string of drool dribbling from the corner, and god Even really needed to get a grip on himself if he were going to survive this photoshoot. 

It was then that Isak’s eyes reopened and his gaze landed right on Even, who immediately tried to stand up from his squat, only to smack his head right into his camera’s lens. The whole tripod wobbled back onto one leg and Even scrambled to catch it before it fell and smashed his precious camera to pieces. Scratch what he said earlier about falling on his butt; if that was embarrassing, then this was downright humiliating. He could feel his cheeks flaming up as he focused on making sure the camera was stable on the tripod and that he wouldn’t bump into it again.

“Halla, you must be Even, the photographer.” A smooth voice suddenly acknowledged, and Even’s head snapped up, this time thankfully nowhere near the camera. His eyes were met with a pair the same shade of soft green as Even’s favorite washed out sweater, and he blinked in surprise at the close proximity.

“Um, yes, yeah, hi. That’s me.” Even stuttered back. He stuck out a hand for Isak to shake. “ I’m Isak, you must be Even…” he paused, nose scrunching up as he shook his head. His cheeks burned from embarrassment, and he hadn’t thought it possible they could get any darker, but here he was. “I mean, _I’m_ Even, not… not you, you’re Isak. Not Even.” He rambled, his hand falling back to his side to wipe at his pants.

Isak had a bright smile stretching the curve of his cute lips, and tiny little crow’s feet appeared at the corner of his slightly squinted eyes. His shoulders were shaking slightly from his soft laugh.

“It’s great to finally meet you,” Isak replied, thankfully choosing not to comment on Even’s ridiculous slip up. “I’ve seen some of your other work, and I’ve got to say, you’re incredibly talented,” he gushed. “When my agent, Magnus, told me you were looking for a model for you photoshoot, I told him that it had to be me.” 

Before Even could say anything back to that- or really before he could even process that Isak had just complimented him- the blonde girl was calling Isak’s name, and Isak was walking backwards away from Even, giving him a two handed salute. “Oh, and I like your outfit.” He winked- _fucking winked_ \- before spinning on his heels so he could walk properly. (And not crash into anything like Even). 

Even looked down at his clothes and suddenly felt self-conscious in the sleeveless black jumpsuit Mikael had convinced him to wear this morning after he’d been hemming and hawing over his closet for a solid fifteen minutes. “You’re a fucking photographer, man. You’ve gotta put yourself out there fashion wise too, don’t be afraid to be a little pretentious.” Mikael had advised. At least his hair looked alright. (Well, he hoped it still did and that he hadn’t fucked it up when he hit the camera).

It was too late to really regret his outfit now, he was already here and had been seen in it, and it would definitely be weird if he ended up changing. He shook himself out of his thoughts and definitely did _not_ stare at Isak’s ass as he flounced away. He definitely _did_ turn back to the set though, busying himself with checking the lighting and the backdrop.  
He actually prided himself on how well he was handling his self-control. He hadn’t turned around once to sneak a peek at Isak in the last ten minutes. That is, until he heard a loud squawk of “ _What the fuck is that?_ ”

Even turned to see the redheaded man holding up a hanger with one of the outfits Isak was supposed to wear on it. Isak had a hand on his hip and was staring at the offending article of clothing. “I’m supposed to put that on, Eskild? That sweater looks like it came out of my grandma’s closet!”

Eskild laughed and shook his head at Isak, “Baby gay, this is _fashion_. It’ll look great on you, come on. Put it on.” He instructed, thrusting the hanger at Isak, who took it dejectedly. 

Isak began stripping off the clothes he was currently wearing, and Even nearly exploded. Yes, he knew this was a fashion photoshoot, and yes, he knew that meant his models would be changing right there in front of him, but still, that did nothing to prepare him for the sight of Isak, standing half naked in only a pair of tight red boxers, right before his very eyes.

And to make matters worse (or better, really), Isak decided to address Even whilst in his half naked state. “Please tell me you didn’t pick these outfits out.” He demanded, flashing Even a pained expression as he slipped the sleeveless sweater over his head. 

Even had to admit, despite how hideous the article had been on the hanger, it didn’t look half bad on Isak (though Isak could probably wear a trash bag and still make it look like it was haute couture).

“Uh, no. I didn’t pick any of this out.” Even confirmed, and a pleased smile crossed Isak’s face, “Good, I would’ve been severely disappointed if it was your brainchild to dress me in this.” 

He grabbed the brown corduroy pants from their hanger and grimaced as he pulled them up his legs, bending at the waist slightly as he looked down to do up the buttons. Once the pants were secured, he held out his arms and did a spin. “How do I look?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows over at Even.

Even, whose mouth had gone dry at the sight (why the _fuck_ was he getting turned on by a grandma sweater and corduroy pants?), could only manage to flash a double thumbs up. 

“Okay, pretty boy, run a brush through what little hair you have left and get a move on it. You don’t want to keep Even waiting any longer, he probably wants to get off on time.” Eskild informed, giving Isak’s butt a pat and holding out a brush for him to use. 

Eskild was damn right about Even wanting to get off on time, but Even had a feeling they were thinking of two very different definitions of what exactly “getting off” meant. 

Finally Isak made his way back over to Even, and Even quickly got himself into “photographer mode,” pushing all unprofessional thoughts about Isak to the very back of his mind.

“How do you want me?” Isak asked, and god he was making Even’s job so much harder than it needed to be- figuratively and literally. Even had to close his eyes for a brief second to collect himself. 

“If you could just um, like... lay on the ground… and like, bend one of your legs up like this,” Even explained, bending his own knee and propping it against his other leg. He probably looked ridiculous, and most likely wasn’t even helping Isak with the pose. “Stick your other leg kind of underneath the bent one, yeah like that.” Even nodded when Isak managed to nail the pose on the first try. 

Even plucked his camera from the tripod and squinted through the viewfinder at Isak, messing with some of the camera’s settings so he could get the perfect picture.

“Is it alright if I turn some music on?” The blonde girl asked from where she sat at her station, and Even dropped the camera from his eye to look at her. “Sure, go ahead. Maybe it’ll help set the mood.” Even cringed at his word choice, and brought the camera back up to his eye.

The girl pulled a small speaker from her black bag- wow she was prepared- and plugged her phone into it. Soon the opening notes of _Nattergal_ were filling the studio, and Isak’s eyes lit up.

“Ooh, turn it up, Noora, I _love_ this song!”

Isak dropped one of his hands onto his inner thigh and started to bounce his foot up and down, softly singing along to the song. 

“ _Å hvis du var en dang, sku eg pugge deg og spille deg som en nattergal_.”

Even had to bite back a big smile as he watched Isak, and began clicking away at his camera, capturing some great pictures of Isak grinning and singing along to Gabrielle. 

“So you’re a big fan of Gabrielle then?” Even asked from behind the lens.

“Of course, who isn’t?” Isak scoffed, “Gabrielle is a musical genius, Even.” he pointed out, his expression completely serious. Even took the opportunity to snap a picture of it.

“Right.” Even mused, beginning to walk closer to Isak to get a few close up shots. 

He moved so that he was standing right above Isak, his foot almost nudging Isak’s knee. Even tilted the camera so that the lens was pointing down at Isak, and Isak dropped his head back in response so he could stare into the camera. He then let his eyes slide shut and his lips parted. 

He looked so sinful, and Even nearly choked on his own spit. 

Isak’s eyes popped back open and Even quickly schooled his expression. His gaze traveled past the camera though, and landed right on Even, the intensity of it making Even’s heart race. He couldn’t look away, and his finger froze on the button, the camera slowly lowering from his face as he unabashedly stared right back. 

Suddenly, the piercing gaze was transformed into a softer one, and a bright closed lipped smile was on Isak’s face, his eyes wrinkling adorably again. Even broke free from his trance and took a few more photographs before he decided it was time for an outfit change. He definitely needed a few seconds to catch his breath, and Isak not being in his direct line of vision would help. 

Isak hopped up from his position on the floor and immediately tugged the sweater off, dropping it carelessly next to one of the lights. He mosied over to Eskild and Noora, who immediately pounced on him, fixing his makeup and helping him into the next outfit. 

Even scrolled through the photos he’d taken so far to distract himself from Isak disrobing again, though it didn’t really do much to help. He’d managed to capture some nice close ups of Isak mid laugh, or Isak smiling wide, and even got a few of him giving the camera a more sultry stare. But one in particular struck him as much more erotic than the rest. In it Isak was leaned back, his hands supporting his weight behind him, and his eyes were slightly hooded, the corners of his lips drawn up in a spine tingling smirk. 

“See anything you like?” Isak’s voice rang out, and _god_ , he needed to _stop_ sneaking up on Even like that! Even lifted his gaze again, and had to bite down hard on his tongue to hold back the “yes” that threatened to slip out as he ogled at Isak and his new outfit. He was in the same god awful corduroy pants, this time paired with a chunky brown belt, but the top he wore hugged his body in all the right places, more than making up for the garish striped pattern.

“Uh, I’ve got some great photos, yeah. You’re good at posing.” Even replied, awkwardly, mentally smacking himself in the forehead for sounding so stupid. _You’re good at posing?_ Seriously? Who even says that? Of course, he’s good at posing- he literally gets paid to do just that. 

Isak grinned and popped a hip out, resting his hand on it. “You’re cute.” He conclude with a firm nod of his head. Even didn’t think he’d ever blushed so much in so short a time. 

“Er, thanks... “ He responded gracelessly, a small smile forming on his face. “Why don’t you go stand in the middle over there. I just have to adjust one of the lights.” He murmured, letting the camera rest against his chest as he shuffled over to one of the softboxes. 

Even was messing with the settings on the backside of the box, looking up at Isak every so often to check the effects of whatever change he made. Isak was standing in the center of the backdrop, just like Even had told him, fiddling with the sleeves of his shirt, smoothing the front of it down against his stomach as well. 

“You know, I’m no photographer, but I can sure picture us together.” Isak drawled confidently, a smirk gracing his lips.

Even squeaked, and his finger slipped, jerking the light hard enough to send it plunging towards the ground. Even’s eyes widened and he lunged to grab it, but he’d been so distracted by Isak’s _terrible_ (ly endearing) line that his reaction time had been way too slow.

“Oh, _fuck_!” Even hissed out, unable to do anything but watch as the softbox crashed to the ground, right on top of the expensive sweater Isak had been wearing previously. The light bulb shattered as a result, shards of glass flying everywhere.

“Holy fuck, is that a fire?” Isak cried out, his eyes widening as well, as orange flames began to lick at the sweater and surrounding items. 

Even lurched back, cursing loudly, “Shit, shit, shit, it must have been overheated! Fuck, I knew I shouldn’t have left them on the whole time,” he muttered under his breath.

Noora let out a small shriek and Eskild jumped into action, running towards the fire alarm. He quickly pulled down on the white lever, and suddenly an ear piercing alarm started screeching and the sprinklers above went off, spraying gallons of water everywhere.

Isak was by Even’s side in a second, tugging at his arm, pulling his attention away from his camera, which he was trying to cover so it didn’t get water damaged. “Shit, shit, come on Even!” he urged, dragging him towards the exit.

Once the four of them had escaped the building, they stood on the sidewalk across the street, waiting for the fire department to arrive. 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe that just happened.” Even croaked, staring wide eyed at the building in front of him. Isak was still clutching onto his arm, and a small laugh slipped past his lips. Even started to laugh too, quietly at first, but a little bit louder once Isak’s grew noisier. Soon Eskild was joining in with the laughter, and Noora’s giggle was added to the mix as well, and the four of them were just a mess of nervous laughter. 

“I need to call Sana,” Noora insisted, “she’s going to laugh so hard when she finds out Even set a building on fire because Isak was flirting with him.” She pulled out her phone and stalked off down the sidewalk a bit, so she could make her phone call.

Even let out an indignant squawk. “What? You know Sana? She doesn’t need to know about this!” He protested, but all of his complaints were blatantly ignored.

Eskild nodded in agreement. “I should probably call Magnus for you, see if we can figure out a reshoot, we’re clearly finished here.” And he too walked away, leaving Isak and Even by themselves. 

Isak finally let go of Even’s arm, taking a small step back. “You set a building on fire because I was flirting with you.” he ribbed, directing a teasing smile towards Even, who just blushed for the umpteenth time today.

“Oh my god,” He breathed out, shaking his head in embarrassment. 

“I think you being flustered is kind of hot.” Isak joked, “But maybe that’s because of the fire.” He winked at Even, who buried his face into his hands and groaned. 

“Isak.” He whined.

Isak just grinned, and continued to speak. “I never liked that grandma sweater anyways, the one that caught on fire. It was horrendous. They all are.” He reached up and pulled at the neckline of the striped shirt. “God, I can’t wait to get out of this.”

Somehow Even had managed to stay fairly professional all day (well, minus the fact that he set the damn building on fire), but for some reason, his brain chose this very moment to shut down his brain to mouth filter, and he couldn’t stop himself before he was suggestively blurting out, “I could help you with that.”

Isak was speechless for a second, and his eyebrows raised so high they almost met his hairline.

His temporary shock quickly wore off and suddenly his head was nodding fervently, and he grabbed Even’s hand, gasping out a breathless, “Yes. Please.” before he took off down the street, rushing towards whoever’s building was closest. 

The photoshoot had to be rescheduled anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Leave some kudos or a comment to tell me what you thought! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Come say [hi](http://evensdramaticshenanigans.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
